The Cat's Coming Out
by Spiffy1
Summary: The L.A. fang gang come to Sunnydale, casue of a vision. and relationships are disscovers(please read & review it is 1st fic.--)--Just UPDATED, thanks for the good review-keep 'em coming :)--might be going R not sure yet.
1. Default Chapter

Pairing: Xander/Anya; Buffy/Spike; Willow/Tara; Gunn/Fred; more likely than not Angel/Cordy.  
  
Background:  
  
~ Willow and Tara are still together, Willow has backed off a bit on the magic after  
  
finding out Buffy was in haven. (Guilt feelings.)  
  
~ Giles did leave.  
  
~ Buffy and Spike are together (in the no one except for us know way).  
  
~ Buffy doesn't know what is wrong with her.  
  
~ Buffy works at the Magic Box with Anya.  
  
~ Xander and Anya are married.  
  
  
  
~~~ In L.A. …  
  
"So what's happening? Why is everyone packed up luggage and—" Lorne asked as he descended the staircase of the hotel holding the sleeping baby.  
  
"We're going to Sunnydale, Cordelia had a vision of—" Wesley started to tell the Green man.  
  
"Of Buffy and her friends being attacked by theses tall, red robed demons, with deep blue skin, and glowy orange veins." Fred interrupted.  
  
"Oh, I see and you were just what… going to leave with out me? Not a change," he said walking over to Fred handing Connor off to her, "give me ten minutes tops." Without waiting for a reply he head back up the stairs.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER…  
  
Lorne came down the stairs once again, "Okay, I'm… we're all packed," holding up his luggage and Connor's dipper bag.  
  
They all crammed in the car, Angel at the wheel next Cordy with Wesley at the end. Gunn; Fred, who was holding Connor; with Lorne behind the British man. And they were off.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ At the Magic Box…  
  
"Okay, so what's up for tonight?" Dawn asked packing the last of her homework away for the night.  
  
Tara and Willow were talking to each other in whispers, and looked up when they hear Dawn's question. Buffy came from the door she had just turned the 'Yes we're OPEN' to 'sorry we are CLOSED.'  
  
Well, I have to patrol tonight, since I didn't the last two, even though Spike did, I can't make him patrol every night—"  
  
"Well, it's not like he has a life." Tara said jokingly.  
  
They all laugh lightly to the cute little joke.  
  
"Oh, OH, oh," Willow said excitedly, "I know it will be girls night in, just the four of us. We—we can rent movies, and eat popcorn, and OH, oh paint each others nails, and, and do each others hair—"  
  
"And have a pillow fight." Tara said sarcastically.  
  
"YEAH…" she looked at her then at Buffy then back at her lover, "wait are you making fun of me?"  
  
"Hey, you know what else is girly… burning those hideous brides maids dresses." Buffy told them getting up and going behind the counter to grab a stake. "Okay, Dawn go with Will and Tara to get three or four movies, and popcorn. I'll do a quick weep. Then I'll come home and it'll be just the four of us, okay?  
  
  
  
~~~ On Patrol…  
  
Buffy was walking in the cemetery, "Spike." He seemed to appear out of nowhere and started walking besides her. "Look I want to do a quick sweep so I can go home a watch movie with Dawn, Will, and Tara."  
  
"What the vamp not invited?" Spike asked a little hurt but not showing it.  
  
"Well, it's a girl thing… besides you wouldn't like it." Saved by the vamp that jumped out and attacked them. She quickly kicks him so that he flew back in a tree and Spike staked him within a blink of an eye.  
  
They continued to walk through the cemetery, "So, how was the action the last couple of nights?"  
  
"There was none, luv, you weren't around," he said low and seductively.  
  
"And there won't be any to night either."  
  
"We'll see about tha—" when a Yermo Demon attacked, it has millions of little thorns all over it's face. And was extremely hairy everywhere else with Gray eyes, and it had a sword. Buffy kicked it in the chest causing it to fall over a headstone, it quickly recovered. It swung it sword at her causing her shirt to get shredded before she kicked it away. She hung on to the scraps with one hand with she pick up the sword. While Spike punched it in stomach so hard it doubled over in pain, "Spike!" Buffy said to get his attention tossing him the sword. Spike caught it and stabbed the demon in the middle of his chest.  
  
  
  
"What wrong with you… you're just standing there, luv?" Spike asked as he removed the sword.  
  
"My shirt it's," she held it in front of her chest, cover herself but showing him that it was in pieces.  
  
"Well, isn't that such a shame…" he walked up to her and cocked his head one and was about to rub her arm when he noticed that she was shaking. "What's wrong don't want me to touch you?" His eye colder than a just a second before.  
  
"NO, it's cold out, and windy," she snapped back at him softening up at the end.  
  
He reacted without thinking and quickly took his duster off and rapped it around her shaking shoulders. "It's not like its keeping me warm." He told her softly as they head off for house.  
  
  
  
1 ~~~ At the Hotel…  
  
  
  
The Fang Gang just filed out of the hotel they checked into. "So where do we start looking for them?" Gunn asked.  
  
Well, if we divide up the search should go faster. So… what about Connor."  
  
"Here I'll take the little champ with me, where am I going?" Fred asked.  
  
"Lorne and I will check the and cemeteries, Angel and Fred go check the Magic Box and Bronze, Cordy and Gunn go check at Buffy's house. Okay." They divide up into the groups and were off on their separate ways.  
  
  
  
2 ~~~ Cordelia & Gunn…  
  
"I don't know why Wes couldn't have put me and Fred together." Gunn complained to Cordy.  
  
"Because you know being stuck with me is such a complete drag—"  
  
"That's not what I mean it's just—" Gunn tried to backpedal.  
  
"I know I'm just kidding, Probably because… you and Fred have never been in Sunnydale, and you really don't know your way around and neither does Fred… don't worry Angel won't let anything happen her, you know that."  
  
  
  
~~~ At the Summer House…  
  
Buffy and Spike both enter the front door. "Witch, Red, Niblet?" no answer. "Guess they're not back yet, what ever will you do to pass the time?" he saunters up to her just an inch in between them.  
  
"I'm gonna… take a shower… by myself. Goodnight Spike." She said slowly stretching it out and by the end it was a chipper tone. She ran up the stair went around the corner, and then popped her head around, "You can show yourself out Spike can't you."  
  
"I'm gonna get you for this Slayer." He mumbled up his unnecessary breath with a smirk across his face. He walked off for the kitchen after he picked up and put on his duster. Spike moved some things around in the refrigerator, until he found his last bag of blood he left there, surprise that the Slayers didn't throw it out. He got a mug out off the cupboard and poured it in the mug. Willow, Tara, and Dawn entered the backdoor.  
  
"Hey, Spike what's up, where is Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She's upstairs, taking a shower, one vamp, and a Yermo demon." Spike answered her  
  
"So kinda slow then?" Willow asked  
  
Spike didn't answer instead he set the mug down and when to the front door and picked up the sword they got and came back in. "Got a present for ya," he said to no one in particular and held it out before him.  
  
Willow took it and looked it over, "I'll put it in the chest Xander made for Buffy's birthday," and she walked out of the room.  
  
"Tara let's go get our Pjs on okay?" Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, bye Spike," Tara told the vampire with a smile.  
  
"You mean Spike hasn't left yet?" Buffy asks walking with teddy bear Pjs on.  
  
"Me and Tara are going to put our Pjs on." Dawn told Buffy practically dragging Tara by the wrist.  
  
Spike waited until they were gone then looked at Buffy and walked up to her real close, she was standing with her back to the sink. She closed her eye and opened her mouth slightly since breathing suddenly became difficult. She barely was able to whisper, "Spike not now."  
  
While Dawn was already upstairs; Tara was at the base of the stairs when there was a little rapping at the door. Tara quickly went to open it.  
  
"Hi, we're sorry to bother you this—sorry we must have the wrong address… where is—"  
  
Cordelia interrupted him looking a little confused, "Does a Buffy Summers live here?"  
  
In the kitchen Spike was look deeply at Buffy's face. Quickly he pulls her close to him with one arm and holds there with it, but she not struggling to pull away, while the other hand swiftly makes it way to her stomach under the shirt. His thumb on her abs and his fingers more on the side of her, gently massaging.  
  
"Who wants to know?" the witch asked cautiously.  
  
"We're—I'm an old friend of hers—" Cordelia start off.  
  
"Sweetie who's at the door?" Willow asks as she takes her place next to her lover. "Cordelia? And some one."  
  
"I'm not a vampire," she tells them stepping to the house just a bit to prove to them, "and neither is he." She points over her shoulder Gunn.  
  
Buffy placed both her hands on Spikes chest then made her way down to his waist and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
"Hey, come in it cold out there tonight, I think Buffy is in the kitchen." Willow told them. "BUFFY" Willow called out as she led the unexpected guests to the kitchen.  
  
Gunn looks at Cordelia and mouths 'Sweetie' looking confused as they follow the red headed witch.  
  
She heard her best friend call her name she pushed Spike away by not too hard or too far. She put her hand to her mouth as to wipe her lips off, but then changed her mine and she closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, as if that would be the last time she would ever feel his lips pressed to hers.  
  
"Buffy, there some… people here…Buffy?" Willow told her best buddy. 


	2. O Baby

"Buffy, there some… people here…Buffy?" Willow told her best buddy.  
  
Spike decided to make his exist at that time without a word, as the back door shut Willow stepped aside to reveal Cordelia and a black, bald muscular young man.  
  
"Cordelia?" Buffy spoke confused, she almost didn't recognize the girl she went to school with for four years.  
  
"Hey Buffy, so… uh… this is my friend, coworker, Charles Gunn, you can call him Gunn.  
  
"Hi, Gunn. I'm Buffy, and this is my friend Willow. Can I get you some thing?" Buffy asked them as she gently shook Gunn's hand.  
  
"Do you have Coffee?" Cordelia asked a little nervously for some unknown reason.  
  
"Yeah, have a seat," Buffy told them both, "And you?" she continued and looked over her shoulder and Gunn.  
  
"A… coffee is fine." He said, looking at this relatively small girl, woman who had all this strength, finding it just a little hard to believe.  
  
Buffy each handed them a cup, "Sugar, Cream?"  
  
They both shook their heads in unison. Buffy picked up the mug that Spike left on the counter, rolled her eyes, and shook her head a little and turned to pour it down the sink. " So why are here? Cause I know that you wouldn't be here, unless it was absolutely necessary." Buffy asked Cordy.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's for sure." She said smiling. "No, I had a vision. Of you and everyone being attacked.  
  
"Everyone, who exactly did you see?" Willow asked walking a little closer to Buffy.  
  
"Um…You," meaning both of them, "the girl that answered the door—"  
  
"Oh, that's Tara." Willow told them informatively.  
  
"That's me what?" the shy witch asked walking up next to her lover.  
  
"Who answered the door, you did," smiling at her with love in her eyes. "Oh, Tara this is Cordelia, and her friend Charles Gunn." Willow introduced them to her girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Gunn." He said smiling friendly at the shy witch.  
  
"It's n-nice to meet you," Tara said in a low voice.  
  
"Where was I … You, three and—" Cordelia was once again interrupted by a knocking at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." A young voice can from the Foyer. Dawn open the door, her was this green skinned demon and was in a suit. Dawn let out a blood- curdling scream. That startled the entire house. Buffy went running followed by Will, Tara, Cordy, and Gunn.  
  
"Wow, you've got a set of lungs on you don't yo—" Lorne started.  
  
But before he finished Buffy punched him, propelling him off the porch. Shocking Gunn by the power of her punch along with Lorne.  
  
"Buffy, wait!" Cordy warned, running from the house, "don't hurt him, he is a friend of ours."  
  
Wesley appeared out of nowhere and helped Lorne up, "Hello Buffy."  
  
"Wow, the girl really packs a wallop, doesn't she."  
  
"Well, she is the Slayer." Wesley told him  
  
"Oh, god I'm so sorry, it's just you know, demon, and this being Sunnydale and all… Come in, please." She started to lead them into the house. Then stopped, "Go in I'll just be a sec." She walked down her driveway and listen, she turned around and she saw Angel and a woman holding a baby walking towards them. "Angel?"  
  
"Hi, Buffy."  
  
"Angel." She smiled and hugged him. "Hi, she said softly to the girl with the baby, why don't you come in?" And she headed back to house, wondering what was up with the baby.  
  
  
  
~~~ Inside the house….  
  
  
  
They were all gathered in dinning room, except for Dawn and Tara who were in the kitchen getting drinks, "Well, the British man is Wesley, he is a watcher or well he was, until Buffy quit. Angel is that tall guy, he's all broody, cause he's got a soul and everything, I don't any of the others." Dawn told Tara as she walked into the dinning room. "So what's up with the baby?"  
  
"Dawn!!!" Buffy scolded her.  
  
"What? It's a valid question." She snapped.  
  
"Well, not that's an interesting story." Lorne said.  
  
"He's…he's mine." Angel didn't want to dance around it, he want to get it done and over with it so he could move on to why they came.  
  
She looked at him, and barely made out, "What? That's…that's not—"  
  
"Possible, that's not possible, we know… yet here he is." Cordy told them, seeing that Angel was having a hard time.  
  
"Who's the mother?" Willow asked even though she was in as much shock as Buffy was.  
  
"Darla is…was…" Wesley said softly, as though it would soften the shock.  
  
"What? No, she was all with dust and, and…"  
  
"And brought back." Gunn added.  
  
Buffy couldn't process. She stood up, almost sat down then stood up again, "I… I need some… air." She pasted Willow who started after her. "Will, please just, no." She went out the kitchen door and sat down on the back steps.  
  
"So… Dawn…you've grown a lot since I last saw you." Cordy said trying to lighten the mood, it was unsuccessful.  
  
"You've never seen me before." She got strange looks from the three strangers, and even stranger looks from the familiar faces. "That's a long and interesting story too, but not as interesting as you," she turned to Angel, "knocking up the bitch that bit my mother." She said coldly shocking everyone. "Too bad I don't want to stick around." And climbed the stairs.  
  
Willow started after her, but Tara stopped her, "Let me." Willow kissed her and smiled. Letting her go after Dawn.  
  
Spike saw her sitting on the steps. He made his way to her and sat down next to her. She smiled a weak, fake smile at him and then stared back out at their yard. Neither spoke and he sure in hell didn't want to go first. She lightly placed her head on his should. It was like that for a few minutes. Then she spoke softly, "Spike?"  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
"Can I bring you your duster, tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, luv."  
  
She pick up her head and smiled, it was still weak but this time it was real. He got up his feet with her and she went into the house; he back to his crypt. 


	3. Interlude I--(i've a good title for chap...

She pick up her head and smiled, it was still weak but this time it was real. He got up his feet with her and she went into the house; he back to his crypt.  
  
  
  
"Look it's late and… we should probably… go." Cordy said wanting to get out of there. "Give Buffy some time to process everything." She continued in a surprising gentle tone  
  
"Yeah, that would be… nice. Come by the Magic Box tomorrow…talk then, we will." Willow said spacely.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Oh, a… any is fine."  
  
After they all left, Willow went to look for friend. Buffy was sitting on the kitchen floor with her back to the island; her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms rapped them staring at the cupboards in front of her. "Buffy," Willow sat next to her cross-legged, "they went home. Well, not home home, but to where ever they are staying. Buffy, you should go get some sleep. Don't worry Tara and I will clean up before we go to bed." Willow told Buffy as she helped her up.  
  
"Okay." Buffy replied nodding her head. Looking very tired.  
  
  
  
~~~ The Hotel…  
  
  
  
"What is it Angel?" Wesley asked knowing that something was on his mind by is demeanor.  
  
"It's… okay this might sound odd but… Buffy…she smelt… familiar. But not Buffy familiar, old familiar… I…I just can't place it."  
  
"Well, now… it's late I'm tired so I think I'll turn in for the night," as Wes was leaving. "good night, Angel."  
  
"Night." Wes.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, too." Lorne told him going to the bed. "Good thing we done have to argue about who gets the bed." He smiled and rolled over falling a sleep while Angel read a book.  
  
  
  
~~~ At the Summer's house…  
  
Buffy was in bed, not sleeping she just stared out of the window, as millions of thoughts flowed through her head. None of them connecting, she closed her eye she felt cold. Did she just get cold? Or did she just notice that is cold now? She hated this feeling—or lack there of.  
  
"So, that Angel is a vampire and he has a son. But vampires can't have children, right?" The witch asked her girlfriend as she dried the last of dishes.  
  
"Yeah, right. But you know how things are…" Willow said skeptically, "I guess…I guess anything is possible." Willow let the water got down the drain.  
  
"Let's go to bed. If I think any more, my head will explode." Willow leaned her head on Tara and locked arms as the silently climbed the stairs.  
  
Morning…  
  
What is wrong with me… why do I feel like this? So cold… so empty… incomplete… Those were just some of the questions that bothered her as she awoke it seemed that they wouldn't not just go away as much as she wanted them to. She looked at the clock it was 5:30 in the morning. Buffy got up and a went down stairs, the sun was just barely up. She opened all the curtains and let early morning rays of light warm her.  
  
After she put the dishes away and got dress she wrote a little note: Dawn, Will, Tara going to Magic Box to check over things and open. They're coming back today—10:00a.m. Please come by 9:30, Love Buffy.  
  
Buffy was about to leave when she remembered Spike's duster. After she retrieved it was about to leave again. "Buffy where are you going? And at six in the morning?" Tara asked as she reached the base of the stairs.  
  
"The Magic Box, you know, check everything make sure it's all okay before Anya and Xander gets back. I left a note… look I've gotta go see ya." Buffy barely finished her sentence as she left.  
  
  
  
~~~ At the magic Box…  
  
Buffy turned the lock of the door and pushed it open. As the door slammed shut she made her way to the widow and opened the curtain. She flipped the Open/Close sign to Open. After she did a once through. She headed off to the top floor balcony area. She had absolutely no idea where to start. So she just picked up a book a just started to flip through it.  
  
  
  
~~~ Later on at the House…  
  
Come on Dawn get a move on it, it 9:25, we're going to be late." Willow yelled up the stairs. Then back at her girlfriend  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready let's go." Dawn sternly said back and they left locking the door behind them.  
  
  
  
~~~ At the Magic Box…  
  
Buffy had looked through books for about a good three hours. She was frustrated and need to blow off steam. She went to training room in the back and started to punch the bag. After a few hit she found it was not satisfying since it couldn't fight back.  
  
"Well, now luv, I know that didn't tire you out." Spike told the Slayer as he walked up to her with a smirk on his pale face. "I think I could find something to tire you out."  
  
"Ya got your coat… your not getting anything else." Knowing exactly what he meant by that, she almost always knew what he was talking about because he just said, but lately he liked to play with her. Get her confused, not sure if what he said was just that—what he said or if it meant something completely different.  
  
"That's all right I've already got everything I want." He pulled her to him each hand on a hip. She put her hands up on his chest to try to stop him, but instead she pushed him up against the nearest and pressed her lips against his so hard that if he was human she would have bruised him.  
  
"Come on were going to be late." Willow complained as she looked back at Dawn; she bumped into Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Fred. "Oh! Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Willow said apologetically with a smile. "Are you going to the Magic Box?"  
  
"Yeah, we are but I'm not quite sure whe—'  
  
"Here we are." Dawn told them as they opened the door. "BUFFY, we're here and on time."  
  
Buffy's eyes opened and widen; she pulled away from Spike and straighten herself out smoothed her hair, and pulled her skirt down. Spike followed her out of the training room. "Hey, guy…" She was taken back, "oh, lot of guys. Welcome to the Magic Box." Buffy said the last part cheerily as if talking to customers. "Here have a seat." She finished back in her normal pattern of speech.  
  
They all sat down except for the witches and the slayer. Cordy heard the sound of a light and looked up, when she saw Spike standing in the corner causally. "What is Spike doing here?" with a mixture of fear and confusion on her face.  
  
"Oh, Spike's okay he's not bad," Tara said with smile but faded when she looked up and saw that he had this irritated look on his face. "Well, I mean he is bad, but actually not bad." She told the looking around the table then looking back at Spike who just rolled his eyes, and took a drag of his cigarette.  
  
"Okay a long story short, the government put a little knick-knack in Spike's noggin and now he don't bit." Willow told them.  
  
"Yeah, Spike's like a cat that's been declawed." Dawn piped in, "he can't hurt any humans, just demons."  
  
Spike, roll his eyes "Well, it's been fun kiddies but I think I've had enough of 'Kick the Spike' for taday. Beside I've got people I can't kill so I best be going." He walked back in to the training room picked up is blanket hide under it and left.  
  
"I don't understand. What's so bad about him… he seemed nice." Fred asked looking around the table.  
  
"Spike a vampire, and he is so not nice." Cordy told them quickly, "And he can hurt demons?" she asked trying not to show the concern in her voice.  
  
"He's a vampire?" Gunn asked looking confused. "Wha—Where did he go then… I mean it's day time."  
  
"Home probably" Buffy said to them as she walked over to the cash register.  
  
"So…where is Mr. Giles?" Wesley asked wanting to get down to business.  
  
"And Xander," Cordy asked and quickly add in, "not like I care or anything."  
  
"Uh… Giles…is a… gone. He… he went to London… not coming back." Buffy told them in a small voice her head hanging down so no one could see tears welding up in eyes, she quickly wiped them away and looked up trying to smile.  
  
"Oh dear. Buffy I'm so sorry I know what he meant to you—" Wesley started.  
  
"He was like a father to you, to all of us, I'm sorry." Cordelia said sadly he really was like a father to her too, even if he never knew it.  
  
"Who is Giles?" Fred whispered to Cordy.  
  
"Oh, he was a watcher like Wes, only old." She told the little Texas girl quietly  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said. "So where's Xander you ask?" She quickly wanted to change the subject. "Xander is in Hawaii, actually he was he should be back by no—"  
  
"Why is he in Hawaii?"  
  
"He's on his honeymoon with An—" Willow started to tell Cordy trying now to show her smirk.  
  
"Honeymoon? Like what comes after a wedding?" Cordy looked around her eyes almost falling out of their sockets.  
  
"Yeah, he got married to Anya." Buffy finished what Will had started.  
  
"You mean Anyanka, my vengeance demon?" Cordy asked loudly and obviously upset as she stood up. 


	4. Meet Mr. & Mrs. Alexander Harris

"Yeah, he got married to Anya." Buffy finished what Will had started.  
  
"You mean Anyanka, my vengeance demon?" Cordy asked loudly and obviously upset as she stood up.  
  
  
  
Just then the door of the Magic Box flew open. An average size woman with shoulder length, light brown/blond hair; a white knee length, sleeveless dress with small pink and red flowers on it, came running in so fast that she missing her original destination, forcing her to backtrack. Buffy backed out of her way. The woman ran behind the counter and hugged then kissed the cash register; she opened it and her eyes sparkled. "OH! It all here… and look there more!" as if she was surprised.  
  
A familiar man's voice came from the top area of the, "I told you An, Buffy would do a good job." Xander came walking up to the counter and kissed his wife.  
  
They pulled away Anya had this big smile on her face. She turned to face the table and squinted, "Cordelia?"  
  
"Cordelia?" Xander repeated his wife. Then turned around to face her. "Cordeila! What are you…and a bunch of other people doing here?" He turned to Buffy, "We missed something didn't we?"  
  
"OH, Yeah."  
  
Cordelia studied Xander; he had changed a lot since she last saw him, for one back in high school he wasn't that muscular but not he's like Mr. Muscles.  
  
"Your married?" Cordelia ask by-passing the 'hi, how are you, it's good to see you again.'  
  
"Yeah I am." He declared happily as Anya walked up next to him.  
  
"To Anya!?" Cordy asked loudly.  
  
"What wrong with me?" Anya asked stepping up in a defensive stance.  
  
"What is it with you and weird, demons things."  
  
"HEY, I'm not a demon… anymore…haven't been for," she had to think for a second. "a good two and a half ta three years, Thank you very much."  
  
"Anya, honey clam down." Xander took a hold of her arm and softly rubbed it in a loving manner.  
  
  
  
"Well how do you know he's not going to cheat on you with Willow again."  
  
"Well for one I know that Xander loves me." Anya told her without hesitation.  
  
"And hey," Willow piped in, "Gay here."  
  
The four strangers just stared at her, in a some what shocked by what they just heard. Gunn thought back to the previous night, and the 'Sweetie' comment made sense now.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you," Cordy said looking around, "but I think I've had enough of catching up for the time. Let's go." She didn't wait for the other to respond before she started to leave. She tried not to be bothered by the fact that Xander was married but couldn't and she needed to leave. They quickly got up Wesley nodded a good bye to them.  
  
"Well… it was nice to you." Fred told the strangers in a friendly tone and shook Anya's hand, who smiled and her since she was nice to her. Then she shook Xander's hand and smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, even thought I don't know your name." Xander said only half joking, but not in a harsh way.  
  
"Oh, I'm Fred, and this is Gunn. Well we should be going bye see ya around." The Texas girl said on her way out with Gunn accompanying her by her side.  
  
  
  
~~~ Okay I know this chapter is quit short but I wanted this chapter to be about Cordy finding out about Xander and Anya (Can't you tell by the title). Plus I think that it will be an easier transition into the next chapter (you'll find out what I mean, hopefully () And I'll try to keep the chapters longer, but not too, too long, if I can. PS thanks for all the good reviews and if you find any very obvious spelling/grammar mistake please inform me—Thanks. 


	5. It Dawns on Dawn

"So Xander is married… and to… Anya." Angel repeated back to a clam Cordelia. Although she wasn't so clam ten minutes ago.  
  
"I *know* can you believe it?" she asked him clenching and unclenching her fists trying to stay clam.  
  
"Sure… I guess. Are you going to be okay, Cordy?" he asked while he lightly putting his hand on her should rubbing little circle trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm over it, I'm *not* upset… any more." She told him in a monotone so he couldn't tell if she was sincere or not. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She could tell by his expression that he wasn't totally convinced. "What?! *Really* I'm fine."  
  
  
  
~~~ At the Magic Box  
  
Anya was walking around straightening items on the shelves, while Willow and Tara sat at the table talking to Xander.  
  
"Well, now Angel and with a… son." Xander said really processing the new information. "Well… that's nice… I don't know maybe it's the not liking the guy that make me not really care."  
  
"Where is Buffy, Anya?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh, I let her have the day off since I'm back, and she'd only get in my way, OH, and plus I don't have to pay her today, so you know… more money for me…us, for us." She corrected herself as she made her way over to Xander and sat on his leg giving him a kiss.  
  
"I wonder what Buffy is doing?" Willow asked to no one in general.  
  
  
  
~~~ At the Summer's House  
  
Buffy had never finished the laundry. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of folding it. There were pants, and shirt all around her on the couch, most of which were folded.  
  
Spike came in through the kitchen looking for Buffy and to see if she wanted to finish what they had started earlier. When he came in to the living room and saw her he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful when she slept, so content, and peaceful. His thoughts went back to that night in the building. He had watched her sleep curled up next to him that night, before he drifted off himself. He walked up to her and folded the last two pants and put them in the basket along with the other clothes that she did fold and pushed the basket out of the way.  
  
She started to stir and he knew that she was awake. Just like she knew that someone was standing near her and that someone was Spike. "What do you want, Spike?" Buffy asked as she yawned and stretched. Without even waiting for his reply she stood up and put her hands on her back and arched into them until she heard a crack. Then made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"What I want pet…" he started as he followed her into the kitchen with a classic Spike smirk on his face. "is to finish what we started earlier."  
  
She took out and poured the last of the OJ in a glass. "Well, it's too late now Dawn should be home any min—" She never got the chance to finish. Spike had grabbed her by the upper arm and spun her around and kissed her hard and passionately. He pushed her up against the counter as she kissed back; she lost every and all coherent thoughts in her head. Their tongues fight a battle neither of them could ever tell if the had won or lost.  
  
Dawn closed the door quietly she knew that Buffy didn't like it when she slammed the door, mom use to complain about that to them *all* the time.  
  
Buffy dropped the glass out her hand, when Spike pressed up against her and moaned. He moved his hands on to her legs under her short skirt. He had notice that she has been wearing a lot of skirts lately. He moved his way up to her hips then grabbed them tightly as he picked her up and set her on the counter.  
  
Dawn was head up stairs to do her homework when she heard the glass break in the kitchen. She wasn't sure if she should go and check it out, but in the end she decided she should.  
  
Buffy had wrapped her legs around Spike who was now lightly kissing her neck in just the right spots make her moan. She could hardly speak but managed to get out, "Oh…god… Spike…" he kissed her on the lips again. She rubbed her hands on his rock hard chest, then made her way down to unbuckle his belt.  
  
Dawn stood there staring, "OH MY GOD," was all she could get out. She was completely taken aback at the site before her.  
  
"DAWN!" Buffy said as she dropped her legs from around Spike completely embarrassed. Spike backed up to left Buffy come down off the counter. Buffy pulled her skirt down as she came off from the counter.  
  
Dawn blinded and her eyes finally came back into focus. She looked over at Spike and she notice that his belt was unbuckled, at the same time he and Buffy noticed it. "OH, my god," Dawn realize that they just weren't make out but were just about to have sex and on the kitchen counter, where they prepare food. "Oh, my god." She said one more time as she quickly backed out of the room. They could hear the door slam.  
  
As Spike finished buckling his pants he started to chuckle.  
  
"What!? It's *not* funny Spike, *not* funny." Buffy told him in a stern voice.  
  
"Oh, come on pet—"  
  
"No, it's not, and now she left and god knows where she is or…or, or, or what she's thinking. I need to go and find her." She told him heading to the front door.  
  
"Let me help, luv." Spike told her.  
  
"Okay, fine… I guess. Just, just don't say anything to her or, or anything, okay…. I'm gonna try the Magic Box first, you can… I don't know just start looking for her, okay?" She turned and headed towards the Magic Box, while Spike went straight.  
  
  
  
~~~ The Magic Box  
  
  
  
Dawn came in rather fast, she didn't notice all the people at the table the witches, the newly weds, Angel and his son, Cordy, Gunn, Fred, the green demon and the old watcher.  
  
"Dawnie are you okay?" Tara asked interrupting the conversation and causing every one too look up at her.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, sure, whatever. Umm hey if ya see Buffy tell I'm," she pointed to the back room, "Okay? Okay." She said walking into the training room and shutting the door.  
  
"I wonder what that's about." Anya said then shrugged it off  
  
  
  
5 minutes and 23 seconds later…  
  
Buffy came quickly in to the shop, "Hey, have any of you seen—"  
  
"Dawn? Yeah, she's in the back, She was kinda—"  
  
"Freaked, for some reason," Xander finished for Willow.  
  
"Do they always finished each other sentences?" Fred asked Cordy who just shrugged in response.  
  
Buffy was at the door knocking, "Dawnie it's me, *please* let me in, I *need* to talk to you."  
  
"Everything all right, Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah," she opened the door, "Just give me a minute or two." She told him as she closed the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dawn look about what you saw in the kitchen—" Buffy has absolutely no idea where to start. She sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"You're dating Spike?" Dawn asked quietly  
  
"I wouldn't say dating…"  
  
"Seeing?"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she opened her eyes, "Look I know that you're a teenager, but to me you'll always be my little kid sister so that's why it's kinda, very hard to tell you this. But you deserve to know that—"  
  
"What is it just sex?" Dawn asked casually.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy whispered.  
  
"WHAT, I WASN'T SERIOUS." Dawn said loud enough that everyone at the table on the other side of the wall could hear.  
  
"Dawn *please* keep your voice down."  
  
"Sorry, well how long has it been going on. A week?"  
  
"Longer."  
  
"A month?"  
  
"Longer"  
  
"More than a month? Uhh… two?"  
  
"Longer," Buffy whispered  
  
"THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR TWO MONTHS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"  
  
"Dawn *please* your volume. Keep it down"  
  
Xander got up and knock on the door, "You all okay in there?" very concerned.  
  
"We're fine." Buffy told him angrily. Turning back to Dawn in a more gentle tone, "It started when Xander summoned Sweet."  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked with a smile; she wanted to know every detail.  
  
"Well… you in the end with the last group song. Spike walked out and I went after him and… we kissed." Buffy closed her eyes pressed hr lips together, remembering it.  
  
"Wow." Dawn had a dreamy look on her face. "Have done it with Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"DAWN, okay… now we're done with the questions."  
  
"You have, haven't you?"  
  
"I'm not answering that. NO. More. Questions."  
  
"You did! " Dawn told her big sister.  
  
"You did what?" Xander inquired from his position at the door  
  
"I—I—I did the laundry." Buffy quickly replied.  
  
"Sorry, to interrupt but you know the more people researching the fast that Mr. Overbite can leave town." Xander explained.  
  
"Yeah we're coming." Dawn followed Xander and Buffy followed Dawn.  
  
"So… where are we?" Buffy asked as she picked up a book and thumbed through it and taking a seat.  
  
"No where," Cordelia replied.  
  
"WOW, there sure are a lot of hell dimension," Fred said thoughtfully.  
  
"Speaking of hell dimension how was it for you, Buffy?" Cordelia asked without a clue in the world.  
  
Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Don't you just hate it when your life interferes with writing time? Well, what you waiting for… review already. Thankz. 


End file.
